The present invention relates to an installation tool for use in installing a spring rail fastener, and in particular a fastener of the type defined in French patent application No. 87 13 860.
When in its installed position, that fastener bears vertically against the flange of the rail and it is held by one of its lengths which is parallel to the rail in an anchoring insert that is fixed to a tie (or "sleeper") on one side of the rail.
To install the fastener, it is necessary to deform a portion of the fastener elastically using mechanical means of low power.
Presently known devices include hooks that are extended by rods on which traction is exerted for the purpose of deforming the fastener.
Nevertheless, such devices tend to damage the fastener, in particular in zones where it is subjected in operation to large internal mechanical stresses. An object of the present invention is to remedy the above drawbacks.